The present invention relates to a square pin cutting and insertion apparatus for cutting a square pin-forming wire to a predetermined length, and then inserting the formed pin into a printed circuit board.
It will be understood that the terms "square pin-forming wire" and "square pin" refer to a wire and pin formed from a length thereof having substantially square or in some cases substantially rectangular transverse cross-sections.
Modern printed circuit board assembly techniques are requiring square pin insertion apparatus of the type with which the present invention is concerned to have increased rates of insertion of the square pins into the printed circuit board. However, conventional square pin insertion apparatus are virtually unable to satisfy such requirements, and moreover are of a complicated construction.
Furthermore, since defective square pin insertions resulting from deviations in the cross-sectional dimensions of the pin-forming wire as well as the presence of bends or burrs in the square pin-forming wire, reduce the practical value and reliability of such conventional apparatus, it has become necessary to consider possible counter-measures to take into account the presence of such cross-sectional deviations, bending, or burrs in the square pin-forming wire.
In addition, it has also been found that the provision of supporting structure for the printed circuit board is important with a view to preventing cracks being formed in the board during the insertion of square pins therein.